Book 3 Chapter 02. Drowning Woods
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Dorgar The Hunter' '' The Royal Road provides ample distraction as traders, farmers and the occasional lady or lord passes on their way to Heren. '' :TRAVEL: 24 36 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 38 57 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Royal Road "This wood has been my keep on many a travel. Let's get a bit of rest here," Fenn suggests near King Crossing as the moon rises full. :CAMP: 24 36 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 38 57 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: King Wood "To your feet, my friends!" Your slumber is ended by a shout from Rima. '' :ATTACK: 26 39 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 46 69 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Worrock Zombie - Worrock Warbeast - Worrock Scout ''"Worrocks!""These beasts are far from the Outereaches. A new tribe perhaps but an evil omen in any case," bellows Fenn as his bigshot bellows back. :ATTACK: 26 39 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 46 69 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Worrock Hero - Worrock Hunter The biggest of the pack rushes you. "Raarr...Dorgar!" is all you can make out before your cold steel finds a warm home. '' :ATTACK: 26 39 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 46 69 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Dorgar - Worrock Hunter 'Worrocks' '' "What could have pulled the beasts so far from their home?" asks Rima. '' :TALK: 20 40 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 34 68 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Rima ''"Best get what rest we can. Mayhap the Drowning Woods will answer that for ya." :CAMP: 20 40 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 34 68 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: King Wood 'The Slisk' '' More of the eerie slisk emerge from the water, their clawed feet finding footing in the mud and moss where there should be none.'' :ATTACK: 28 41 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 48 71 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Screecher- Slisk Lizarding "Perhaps next time we can ask the General to let us investigate the sandy beaches of Sundersea," Fenn jokes with a wink while taking aim. :ATTACK: 28 41 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 287 - 533 Gold XP: 48 71 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% :Adversaries: Slisk Screecher - Slisk Muckmaster A hideous screech suddenly pierces your ears as you send another of the swamp warriors back into the muck. :ATTACK: 28 41 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 287 - 533 Gold XP: 48 71 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Lizarding - Slisk Swampling "Be on your guard," shouts Mira as you see the source of the call - a slisk has paused, perhaps calling for help. :ATTACK: 28 41 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 301 - 559 Gold XP: 48 71 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding The aggression of the slisk has halted for a moment as if they are waiting, uncertain. '' :ATTACK: 28 41 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 301 - 559 Gold XP: 48 71 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding 'Swamp Things' ''The Drowning Woods lives up to its namesake. A thick carpet of damp moss covers what the water doesn't, even the rocks and witchwoods. :TRAVEL: 27 42 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 47 72 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Drowning Wood "We are being watched," observes Fenn. :TRAVEL: 27 42 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 47 72 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Drowning Woods "So much for being watched," you duck as one of creatures leaps from behind a curtain of moss. "What are they?" :ATTACK: 27 42 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 47 72 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Lizarding - Slisk Swampling "Slisk!" says Rima. "Ancient, mystical. They were here long before any human graced the shores of Herenvale." :ATTACK: 27 42 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 47 72 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Swampling Ancient or no, your blade bites through the tough hide of a slisk spraying its green blood into the swamp. :ATTACK: 27 42 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 259 - 481 Gold XP: 47 72 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Lizarding 'Shaman' '' You feel the mists of the swamp grow cold and a strange silence fills the emptiness left by the terrible screeching.'' "A summoning of sorts. There!" Fenn points and you can see three slisk emerging from the swamp. The slisk wear primitive jewelry and ornamental garb. Each carries an intricately carved staff of polished witchwood. < Chapter 1 - Book 3 - Chapter 3 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3